Polos Opuestos
by SaicoReisen
Summary: Después de un tiempo sin verse, Marshall esta dispuesto a aclararle sus sentimientos al Príncipe Gumball pero hay un problema y es que el no tiene toda la atención del príncipe y eso es lo que mas le molesta a Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

En el reino de Aaa, más específicamente en un castillo muy grande y hecho de dulce se encontraba un príncipe rosado quien asistía a una feria de la ciencia que sé llevaba a cabo año tras año en el jardín de su castillo, él estaba un poco emocionado ya que le gustaba profundamente que los dulces ciudadanos y alguno que otro invitado de otros reinos se interesaran tanto por la ciencia, estaba revisando uno que otro artefacto hechos con distintos materiales y para diferentes funciones, por un lado veía cosas muy avanzadas que le sorprendían y por el otro cosas simples e incluso arcaicas, pero eso no lo detuvo para felicitar a cada uno por su trabajo, sin embargo de pronto algo lo alejo de su concentración científica y ya no prestaba atención a aquel dulce que le explicaba como había hecho para construir esa catapulta sin necesidad de usar caramelo macizo y de cómo aguantaba una piedra de semejante magnitud, el dulce príncipe solo tenía puestos los ojos en aquel invitado repentino que apenas había cruzado la entrada y su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que el príncipe pensó que se escucharía en todo el jardín si no se controlaba, pero ¿A que había venido aquel invitado este día? Se preguntó el peli rosado y se dispuso a averiguarlo mientras se acercaba al invitado.  
-Hola Marshall, ¿a qué has venido? No quiero que me causes problemas con tus "bromitas"  
Trato de ser lo más frío posible.  
-Hola mi principito pero ¿qué manera es esa de recibir a un viejo amigo?  
\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así Marshall y siempre que te veo me causas problemas más bien diría yo que eres mi viejo calvario.  
-No seas delicado Gumball, solo dime que me extrañaste y olvidaré tus malos modales.  
-Pues no, no te extrañe estaba muy bien sin ti, además cuando te fuiste lo hiciste sin decirme adiós siquiera así que me olvide de ti con facilidad.  
-Ha eso, bueno lo siento pero tú fuiste quien me rechazo así que creí que no estábamos en condiciones de una emotiva despedida.  
-Bueno ya olvidemos eso y perdón por no recibirte bien, ¡Bienvenido de nuevo Marshall!  
-Vaya eso es de lo que hablaba y dime ¿Qué cosa divertida puedo hacer aquí?  
-No toques nada Marshall, habló enserio.  
-¡Wow! tranquilo ¿quién crees que soy?  
-¿Por qué crees que lo digo?

Mientras el dulce príncipe intentaba vigilar a su amigo vampiro para que no causará desastres estaban llegando unos valientes héroes quienes hace varios días habían llegado a esa dimensión por medio de una cueva a la que entraron en busca de aventuras y al llegar se dieron cuenta que las cosas eran un poco "volteadas" y decidieron quedarse unos cuantos días para después regresar por la misma cueva por la que entraron. Habían estado visitando a sus yo opuestos quienes por obvias razones les caían muy bien.  
-Fionna es fantástica hermanito.  
-claro que si hermanito y Cake sabe cómo mover el bote.  
Días antes los aventureros le habían prometido a Gumball que no faltarían a aquella feria y ahí estaban cumpliendo su promesa.  
El rubio chico aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Gumball en el lugar de su dulce princesa pero había algo en él, algo muy especial que lo atraía de igual manera que lo atraía la DP.  
El chico se sorprendió al ver a aquel vampiro flotando pues supo de inmediato que se trataba del opuesto de Marceline y se dispuso a saludarlo de inmediato.  
-Ho..Hola  
-¡Hola! Finn, gracias por haber venido me hubiera puesto muy triste si no venias.  
El príncipe Gumball se sentía muy feliz de ver a ese chico tan encantador, no sabía porque pero el le daba mucha confianza y de una manera misteriosa lo quería demasiado.  
El vampiro los observó mientras se saludaban y algo no le gustaba, tal vez era la forma en que el chico rubio veía a su principito o tal vez era que Gumball no sonreía así con cualquiera no sabía por qué pero ya le caía mal ese niño humano.  
Creo que olvidaron que Marshall estaba ahí con ellos así que el decidió hacerse presente.  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Marshall y ¿tu mocoso? ¿Quién eres?  
-Oh! Lo siento Marshall, es que Finn me distrae mucho, Finn quiero presentarte a Marshall el rey de la nocheosfera.  
-Mucho gusto, encantado de conocerte pero me imaginaba quien eras, en mi mundo conozco a alguien parecido a ti.  
El rey de los vampiros trataba de calmar su odio injustificado por aquel muchacho así que con muchos esfuerzos le contestó.  
-Oh ¿Enserio? Genial, bueno si y tú quién eres nunca te había visto por aquí y eso que he vivido mucho.  
-Yo... No soy de por aquí, por accidente Jake mi hermano y yo entramos a esta dimensión por una entrada secreta y...  
-Ha ya veo, entonces ¿te iras pronto?  
-Bueno esperaba quedarme unos días más aquí con Gumball para ayudarlo mientras Fionna va de viaje por unas cuantas aventuras.  
-¡Y será genial Finn! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y con el viaje de Fionna vienes como anillo al dedo.  
El pálido colmilludo no sabía si lo que le molestaba más era que tendría que soportar a él joven rubio más tiempo o que Gumball estuviera tan feliz porque se quedara Finn y no el.  
Tras ir pasando el evento Marshall se molestaba cada vez más por que Gumball hablaba mucho con Finn y no con el que no se veían desde hace tiempo, así que en un momento de celos en combinación de furia demoníaca tomó del brazo a él príncipe y lo llevó a una zona alejada de todo el barullo del evento donde estaba más obscuro y silencioso.  
Gumball no tuvo tiempo de pensar en resistirse ya que el vampiro había sido demasiado rápido, al llegar atrás del castillo lo soltó y le dio la espalda a Gumball con los brazos cruzados para que este no se diera cuenta de toda la rabia que mostraba en su rostro y Gumball confundido lo enfrentó.  
-¿Que te sucede? ¿No sabes que interrumpir una conversación es de mal educados? Además ya tengo que ir a anunciar a la gana...  
Marshall no le dio tiempo de que terminara de hablar cuando le plantó un beso tan rudo pero al mismo tiempo suave de esos con los que el siempre soñó darle pero que Gumball siempre negaba, Marshall lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo más a él mientras él ponía sus pies en el suelo, pero antes de que es beso se alargara más Gumball lo empujó en el momento justo en el que Finn se asomó...


	2. Chapter 2

Finn se había preocupado por la manera en que Marshall había tomado a Gumball y aunque fuese el opuesto a Marceline no sabía cómo era en realidad y como el prometió salvaguardar la vida del príncipe no lo dudo y los siguió tan rápido como pudo.  
Cuando él se asomó a donde estaban solo pudo notar que Gumball tenía puestas sus manos en el pecho de aquel vampiro como si lo hubiera empujado, Finn pensó que tal vez el pálido vampiro había querido abusar del peli rosado y no soporto la idea, de alguna forma se sentía enfadado e incluso ¿celoso?, enfadado porque él tenía que proteger al príncipe y no lo estaba haciendo adecuadamente y los celos no sabía a qué se debían pero le dolía el pecho al pensar que Marshall se haya acercado al peli rosado.  
Gumball un poco nervioso rompió el hielo que se había formado.  
-Eh e-este perdona Finn, no te preocupes mi amigo solo es un poco inoportuno.  
-¿Seguro su majestad? ¿Está bien?  
-Por supuesto, no hay de qué preocuparse.  
A Marshall le sorprendieron las palabras del rubio, ¿enserio creía que él le podía hacer algo a su Principito?  
-Si... Bueno disculpe ¡Su majestad!, perdone a este vampiro inoportuno.  
Marshall se dispuso a irse un poco molesto cuando Gumball lo retuvo con su voz.  
-¡Espera!... Yo quiero que hablemos cuando esto acabe, ¿podrías?  
-Claro no hay problema.  
-En fin... Volvamos a la feria que tengo que dar el anuncio para el ganador.

A Finn le seguía pareciendo sospechoso y no le agradaba la idea de que hablarán a solas pero tenía que resignarse.  
El evento a cabo con éxito, el príncipe Gumball anuncio al ganador quien fue un dulce ciudadano en forma de caramelo.  
Gumball le dio su premio y lo felicitó concluyendo así la feria de la ciencia, Finn se despidió del príncipe como todos los demás después de todo no podía quedarse a proteger al dulce príncipe ya que él se estaba quedando con Fionna y tenía que irse.  
Gumball se dirigió a Marshall ya cuando todos se habían marchado.  
-Umm..Bueno pasemos adentro quiero conversar contigo.  
-Claro.  
Marshall trato de ser lo más indiferente posible pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo por estar a solas con su Principito.  
Entraron al castillo y ya en la sala se dispusieron a hablar.  
-Bueno Marshall y ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?  
-Bien tuve una que otra aventura y unas presentaciones con mi banda.  
-¡Me alegra mucho!  
-Si... Bueno eso no es de lo que querías hablar ¿o sí?  
-No...Bueno, quería pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hace un rato.  
-¿Que? ¿Besarte? Pero me encanta hacer eso.  
Marshall puso una cara picarona.  
-Por favor Marshall yo ya te lo había dicho antes, sabes que no estoy interesado en ese tipo de relación contigo.  
El vampiro sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras y si, el ya había escuchado eso una vez pero creyó que al irse Gumball se daría cuenta de que en realidad si sentía algo por él, al ver que no era así sintió un gran vacío en su corazón.  
\- ¿y qué? ¿Si sientes algo por el mocoso ese?  
-¿D-de que estas hablando?  
-¡Por favor Gumball! Crees que no los vi, estaban tan felices hablando de sus actividades juntos.  
-E-so es porque nos llevamos muy bien, ¡no saques conclusiones Marshall!  
-Sabes que yo me muero por ti Gumball ¿por qué no me das el sí de una vez? Yo sé que también sientes algo por mí.  
Gumball no sabía cómo responder a eso, ni el mismo sabía que sentía por Marshall y tampoco por Finn, por un lado Marshall siempre sabía cómo sacarle un escalofrío con sus palabras y confesiones además de que esos besos eran tan intensos aunque con dificultad él siempre se resistía y por el otro lado Finn era tan agradable e incluso tierno, le causaba demasiada comodidad estar con él y le sacaba muchas risas.  
-Marshall por favor deja ese tema ya, yo...  
Como era costumbre Marshall lo interrumpió con un beso sorpresivo, el peli rosado de verdad quería safarse de eso pero la manera en como lo beso hacía que se empezará a derretir. El vampiro lo beso tan cariñosamente, algo que no era común normalmente sus besos eran apasionados e intensos y esta vez era dulce y suave. Con sus manos tomó al príncipe por la cintura haciendo que se unieran más sus cuerpos y acompañó el beso con un mordisco en el labio inferior.  
Gumball se perdió en aquel beso y cuando el pálido rey lo acercó a él sintió como se ruborizaba y todo eso se intensificó cuando le dio un mordisco, pero entonces despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que...

Hola queridos lectores *-* espero que la historia les guste, si no hay interés en ella pienso cancelarla por este medio, esta historia la estoy subiendo t

También en Wattpad :3


	3. Chapter 3

Con las fuerzas que tomó de quien sabe dónde, empujó al apuesto vampiro anteponiendo su orgullo en lugar de sus ganas de seguir entre sus besos.  
- _Principito, yo... Yo te amo._  
Al escuchar esas palabras el peli rosado se doblegó y se quedó ahí pasmado sin decir ni hacer nada pensando en un sinfín de cosas. Tal vez él debía terminar con esto de una vez o tal vez debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran, en ese momento no sabía que elegir. Marshall con tantas ganas de él lo enfrentó una vez más con un beso pero esta vez no era para nada dulce más bien era apasionado, sensual e incitador haciendo que al dulce príncipe se le ruborizaron las mejillas. Durante ese largo beso Marshall fue llevando poco a poco al príncipe a un sillón haciendo que se recostara quedando él encima de aquel rosado príncipe. El príncipe sentía que debía quitarse, no dejar que lo llevará a aquel sillón pero era demasiado tarde de un momento a otro se vio abajo de un vampiro dispuesto a todo. Marshall se apartó de ese beso profundo para ver ese rostro que ya no era más rosa, adoptando un color rojo, acarició su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que le empezaba a besar el cuello. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen levantando así la camisa del peli rosado pero al voltear de nuevo a ver a su Principito vio que este tenía un gesto de estarse forzando demasiado, entonces lo miró con ternura y se acercó a su oído.  
- _¿No, no lo deseas?_  
 _-N-no...digo...no es eso es solo que..._  
 _-No, no te esfuerces amor, yo no quiero presionarte._  
El pálido colmilludo sonrió y se puso a un lado del dulce príncipe para abrazarlo por detrás y apreciar tan anhelado momento.  
El peli rosado sintió estallar de emociones, había sido un día tan ajetreado y al término de este, estaba ahí en la sala de su castillo siendo abrazado por ¿el amor de su vida? Mientras pensaba todo esto empezaba a quedarse profundamente dormido, después de todo se sentía tan cómodo y seguro.

Al día siguiente Gumball se despertó sintiendo una alegría en su interior pero cuando busco a la causa de esa alegría, no había nadie, estaba ahí en la sala sólo, trato de pensar si había sido un sueño o si Marshall había decidido irse.

Antes de que el príncipe llegará a una conclusión mentita invadió la habitación para hacerle saber que había un visitante esperando a ser atendido.  
 _-Hello, príncipe._  
 _-Hola Finn, me alegro de verte._  
 _-¿le sucede algo? Parece desconcertado._  
 _-No nada, todo está bien y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?_  
 _-emm, usted me dijo ayer que teníamos cosas importantes que hacer hoy ¿no lo recuerda?_  
 _-Ya, ya recuerdo, perdón Finn y deja de hablarme por usted sólo llámame Gumball._  
El príncipe se fue a cambiar y arreglarse ya que ese día lo pasaría con Finn haciendo unas diligencias y ¿por qué no? También a divertirse un poco. Gumball dejo a un lado el tema de Marshall, ya después hablaría con el primero quería aclarar sus emociones.  
Gumball se fue todo el día solamente con Finn ya que Jake decidió quedarse y visitaron a unos aldeanos, ayudándoles en unos problemas y cuando terminaron fueron a ver una película a dónde la mayoría de los ciudadanos acudía.

La película era romántica cosa que no le interesaba tanto a Finn porque él prefería las películas de acción y aventuras pero con tal de pasar un momento con su querido príncipe acepto sin decir nada. Ya en la película parecía que Gumball la estaba pasando muy bien ya que casi estaba llorando por los sucesos y eso a Finn le sacó una sonrisa, esto hizo que Gumball se diera cuenta que lo observaba y le dijo.  
 _-Oye no me pongas atención a mí._  
 _-Lo siento, es solo que se ve muy lindo._  
Finn después de decir eso se sonrojo y volvió la mirada hacia abajo.  
- _Ya te dije que no me hables de usted, Finn._  
 _-Lo siento Gumball, es una costumbre. Por cierto príncipe tiene algo en la mejilla._  
Finn se acercó a Gumball retirándole el resto de una palomita que se había quedado ahí, y así sin más, de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta ya estaban unidos por sus labios...

 **Gracias para aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer, sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo pero hago un esfuerzo y por eso pido que me dejen sus comentarios, cualquier error díganme y yo lo corregiré :3... Muchas gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fue tan repentino y sin explicación Gumball sintió una explosión de emociones, tenía coraje por estar haciéndole eso a su vampiro, miedo de las consecuencias que esto traería, felicidad de que Finn sintiera algo por él y vergüenza al estar en esa situación.  
Finn pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza del príncipe haciendo que se acercarán más pero en cuanto Gumball tuvo un momento de lucidez se apartó.  
 _F: -¿Qué pasa? Príncipe estoy muy feliz, yo creí que sentías lo mismo que yo._  
 _G: -Finn, yo... Yo no sé qué es lo que siento, estoy muy confundido._  
Al decir esto Finn se entristeció porque no quería que ese beso fuera un arrebato o algo de un momento de locura, él quería que ese beso fuera algo que nació de ambos.  
 _F: -Gumball ¿te gusta alguien más?_  
En ese momento las luces se encendieron y los dulces ciudadanos aplaudían a la película.  
 _G: -B-bueno creo... que debo irme, hablamos mañana... ¿si?_  
Finn se dio cuenta que solo era una manera de evadir su pregunta y se acercó lentamente hasta que sintieron sus respiraciones muy cerca.  
 _F: -Gumball... Y-yo... Te amo._  
El príncipe se comenzó a marear debido a la confesión tan repentina, se le nublo la vista y perdió la conciencia.

Finn estaba asustado pero como protector de él príncipe lo cargo y lo llevó al castillo. Cuando llegó le gritó a mentita para que bajará a ayudarlo y que le mostrará la habitación de Gumball pero en lugar de que se presentará mentita el que se presentó fue Marshall quien enseguida corrió a averiguar qué había ocurrido, en cuanto se dio cuenta que su Principito estaba inconsiente, lo llevaron a un sillón y posterior mente, el vampiro se giró hacia Finn con un poco de ira y reproche en su rostro.  
 _M: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste?_  
 _F: -Yo no le hice nada, no sé porque se desmayó, estoy en las mismas que tú._  
 _M: -¿Pero qué pasó cuando ocurrió?_  
En ese momento Gumball comenzó a raaccionar interrumpiendo aquella conversación y los dos se acercaron a ver como estaba.  
 _M: -Principito ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo este vándalo?_  
 _G: -E-eh N-no ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué pasó?_  
 _F: -Gumball te desmayaste._  
 _M: -¿Así que ya le hablas por su nombre?_  
 _F: -te desmayaste cuando estábamos viendo la película y te traje aquí enseguida._  
 _G: -Oh ya veo, muchas gracias Finn... Y yo le di el permiso para que me llamará por ni nombré Marshall._  
 _M: -Ya veo._  
 _G:- pero en fin. ¿Tú que haces aquí Marshall?_  
 _M: - vine a buscarte para pasar el día juntos, pero veo que tuviste muy buena compañía._  
 _G: -T-tuve un día muy ocupado además creí que ya no vendrías._  
 _F: -B-bueno príncipe creo que yo debo irme, fue un día muy divertido y gracias por todo, ah y... Tenemos que hablar._  
 _G: -E-este em si, hablamos mañana, cuídate mucho e igual gracias a ti._

Finn se acercó lentamente hacia el dulce príncipe pero antes de llegar a sus labios cambió de rumbo y beso su mejilla haciendo que este se tornará de color rojo, después de esto giró para irse sin antes notar la cara de furia de Marshall y sin saber porque sintió una satisfacción al verlo.

Al salir Finn del castillo Gumball se disponía a pedirle a Marshall que igual se retirará pero antes de que eso pasará Marshall habló.  
 _M: -Me puedes explicar que pasó, digo si no es un secreto._  
 _G: -Solo me desmaye por no haber comido bien, es una advertencia para que ingiera alimentos sanos._  
 _M: -¿y porque estabas con "ese"?_  
 _G: -¿Ahora te tengo que dar explicaciones? Y eso como ¿por qué?_  
 _M: -Gumball b-bueno ayer nos besamos, y-yo creí que, bueno que, nosotros... Teníamos una relación._

Gumball se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no supo que más decir, al inicio del día solo le interesaban dos cosas ¿por qué Marshall no estaba al amanecer? Y ¿qué relación tenían después de aquella noche? Pero después de aquel beso con Finn ya no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, nisiquiera sabía que es lo que en realidad tenía con aquel vampiro. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar solo para definir sus sentimientos. 

**¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores : 3 muchas gracias por todo y en especial a una lectora que siempre me da su opinión sobre el capítulo :3 ojala el capítulo sea de su agrado y ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar :3 los quiero.**


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall se preocupó al ver la indecisión del peli rosado, ¿Era acaso que el príncipe nunca pensó en una relación formal? En cuanto está pregunta y mil más resonaban en su cabeza el miedo fue creciendo al pensar en que el príncipe terminara con todo de una vez por sus indecisiones así que lo único que pudo hacer es irse de ahí. Dio media vuelta y salió del castillo sin decir más.  
Gumball alcanzó a decir su nombre pero no lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchará y al ver esto decidió que por el día de hoy ya había sido suficiente, estaba cansado y mejor subió a dormir que tanta falta le hacía, subió las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados, llegó a su habitación y se hecho en la cama, sus párpados estaban pesados y no tardó en dormir.

Al día siguiente el joven rosado se concentró en resolver algunos problemillas de unos cuantos dulces habitantes, llegada la tarde por fin tuvo un descanso y decidió ir a un parque, después de todo estaba ya cerca, pasó un rato y contemplaba el paisaje mientras caminaba por el gran parque, hecho de dulces claro, cuando de pronto se topó con Finn quien al parecer había tenido una aventura ya que se le veía cansado y con un aire de victoria. Gumball decidió acercarse y caminó hacia dónde estaba el pero justo al aproximarse notó a alguien más sentado a un lado aparte de Jake, le pareció extraño ya que según tenía entendido Finn no conocía a nadie más. Cuando por fin llegó se dio cuenta que la otra persona era el príncipe Flama que al parecer también había participado en aquella aventura.

 _G: -Hola_

 _F: -¿Gumball? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

 _G: -nada en especial, solo paseaba._

 _PF: -¡Qué onda príncipe Gumball!_

 _G: - Hola príncipe flama ¿cómo te ha ido?_

 _PF: Muy bien de hecho, los problemas con mi Madre han cesado un poco, así que pude salir a divertirme un poco y conocí a un forastero muy parecido a Fionna._

 _G: oh! Así que se acaban de conocer._

 _J: je, je, je pues este chico nos ha ayudado con una aventura._

 _G: ya veo Jake._

 _F: ¿Oye príncipe podemos charlar un poco?_

 _G: A-am este, claro, vamos._

 _F: Ya regreso chicos, no se diviertan sin mí._

 _J: No prometemos nada je, je, je_

¿Nervioso?, ¿acaso no era normal que Gumball estuviera nervioso? Él no había pensado en nada aún, si Finn quería una respuesta no podría dársela. Al alejarse un poco y llegar a una zona silenciosa, llena de vegetación y apartada comenzaron a hablar.

 _F: Príncipe sé que es apresurado, pero yo necesito escuchar que es lo que sientes por mí, escucha, yo me regreso al mundo de Ooo muy pronto así que me gustaría saber si te interesa que estemos juntos o no._

Parecía que Gumball no tuviera voz, pensaba y pensaba y sin darse cuenta sus labios se movían solos pero lo que salía de ellos no era lo que quería decir fue como si de una manera inconsciente diera una solución a sus problemas emocionales.

 _G: Y-yo de verdad no sé qué siento, la verdad es que si existe alguien más, yo me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo pero creo que no puedo, a mí me gustaría que fueses feliz, creo que será mejor que no lo intentemos._

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Finn en el fondo de él quería escuchar otra cosa, de una manera triste sonrió. 

_F: Si, no te preocupes Gumball, gracias por hablar con la verdad, yo estaré bien y también te deseo lo mejor._

 _G: ¿puedo darte un abrazo_?

 _F: No tienes que preguntar._

Se abrazaron de manera afectuosa, ellos sabían que no sería el último abrazo, sabían que era el comienzo de una gran amistad pero necesitaban ese abrazo y poco apoco se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos también necesitaron un último beso, se besaron tierna mente y al separarse se vieron entre si y sonrieron, Finn acarició con delicadeza su rostro haciendo que el otro se enrojeciera y al ver esto se río en voz baja para irse después. Gumball feliz por haber resuelto la situación se dispuso a buscar a Marshall, ya sabía que decirle, ya tenía una respuesta y cuando giro para emprender su camino lo vio, ahí estaba el y parecía haber llorado, ¿Acaso había visto lo que acababa de pasar? 

**De verdad gracias por leer :3** **aún que** **no dejan voto xD pero con que lo disfruten soy feliz *-*, perdonen faltas ortográficas que se me pase y así, los quiero y solo sigo subiendo por ustedes *-*. Hasta la próxima semana y gracias *_*.**

 **¿Creen que sea el** **último** **beso de Finn y Gumball?**

 **¿Que creen que haga Marshall?**


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball en cuanto lo vio esbozo una sonrisa dulce, estaba tan emocionado por lo que quería decirle que ni siquiera se percató de que pudo haber visto el beso, en cuanto se dio cuenta que Marshall no le correspondía de la misma forma borro aquella sonrisa y se acercó a paso lento con cara de preocupación.

 _G: -Marshall en este momento iba a buscarte, necesito hablar contigo. Pero ¿te pasa algo?_

 _M: -No, no me pasa nada. Y ya me imagino de que me quieres hablar, quieres dejarme en claro que no quieres nada con migo porque tú quieres a ese mocoso ¿no?_

 _G: -¿Q-que? P-porque dices... eso, yo, el, ¿tú crees que tengo algo con Finn?_

 _M: -¡Gumball no soy estúpido! Como no lo voy a creer si los acabo de ver, ¡no quieras ocultármelo!_

La cara de Marshall cada vez se transformaba en una combinación de ira y tristeza, de verdad no soportaba la idea de que su principito estuviera con alguien más. Quería llorar, gritar, golpearlo, besarlo y no dejarlo irse de su lado pero estaba dolido de que la noche que pasaron juntos no haya significado nada.

 _G: -Y-yo, Marshall lo que viste no es lo que piensas, oye necesitamos hablar, yo necesito explicarte que es lo que está pasando y veras como nos reímos de esta situación._

 _M: -Gumball ¿qué me quieres explicar? ¿Qué te gusta ese niño? ¿qué jamas vas a quererme? ¿Que sus besos es todo lo que quieres?_

 _G: -¡No Marshall! no me estas entendiendo, escúchame, no supongas nada sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Mira yo quería decirte que..._

 _En un momento tan equivoco casi como si hubiese sido al propósito, quien menos debía interrumpió la conversación de ambos._

 _F: -Oye príncipe te estaba bus...cando. Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?_

 _M: -¡Si, interrumpiste mucho, mocoso!_

 _G: -¡Marshall! No le hables así, ¿Qué paso Finn?_

 _F: -L-lo que pasa es que Jake y yo quedamos de ayudarte hoy con la recolección de algunos objetos por el bosque pero tenemos que acompañar a Flama por unos problemas en su reino y b-bueno... queríamos pedirte disculpas._

 _G: -Esta bien Finn no te preocupes eso lo podemos hacer otro día, ve con cuidado._

 _F: -E-ste si... emm ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?_

 _M: - ¿Y a ti que más te da?_

 _F: -Marshall sabes perfectamente que la seguridad de Gumball es mi responsabilidad._

 _M: -Yo jamás le haría daño, no seas infantil y ahora si no te molesta te puedes largar._

 _F: -A mí no me consta nada, así que si es preciso lo defenderé de ti y de quien sea._

Y pensar que esta tarde decidió ir por Gumball para arreglar todo de una vez, él tenía el presentimiento de que aquel rosado príncipe sentía lo mismo que el así que planeo raptarlo lo que quedaba del día para que lo pasaran genial, estuvo buscándolo hasta que Pan de canela le dijo que había visto al príncipe en el parque, no lo pensó más y fue a buscarlo. En cuanto creyó verlo se acercó y pudo notar que no estaba solo, al darse cuenta de quien lo acompañaba decidió esperar a ver qué es lo que sucedía, cuando estos se abrazaron sintió un dolor en el corazón pero cuando se besaron fue la muerte. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí e irse lejos o esperar para decirle a Gumball cuanto lo odiaba por eso, cuando él estaba a punto de irse el peli rosado giro hacia él y ya no supo que hacer, solo sentía como sus piernas temblaban y como su corazón iba muriendo lentamente y aún más al percatarse de esa sonrisa que el peli rosado dibujaba en su rostro.

Al tener enfrente a ese niño que deseaba quitarle a su querido principito le hacía realmente enfadar sumándole que hace unos minutos los vio abrazados, besándose y ahora insinuaba que él le podía hacer daño al amor de su vida, simplemente ya no soportaba más, eran demasiadas emociones. Formo un puño con su mano y sin más lo estrello en la cara de aquel humano aventurero, en seguida de haber tirado aquel golpe sintió un dolor en su rostro que lo sorprendió y lo que lo impresiono fue de quien provenía aquel golpe...

 **Hola mis queridos lectores *-*, si sé que es pronto para el capítulo pero quería sorprenderlos, y no se preocupen subiré capitulo el lunes también :3 espero de verdad que les guste el capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para aquellos lectores que me lo pidieron y que siguen la historia, comentan, votan y así... Los amo y hasta el lunes ^-^**

 **PD: saben que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, si algo no les gusto o tienen una crítica díganmela que lo tomare muy en cuenta**


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball estaba muy asustado por la situación, el que Marshall le pegara a Finn le molestaba mucho, no sabía porque pero odiaba verlos pelear. Antes de que Finn pudiera reaccionar de aquel golpe, él se acercó y le plantó una cachetada al vampiro, se puso en medio dándole la espalda a Finn y de frente a Marshall con la cara envuelta en una mueca que expresaba enojo.

 _M: -Principi... G-gumball... ¿tanto lo quieres? Yo ya no pienso seguir rogándote, estoy harto de que yo sea el que te busca, el que te dice que te quiere, el que se preocupa por ti. Si tanto quieres que te deje en paz lo voy a hacer y ojala seas feliz con este, adiós príncipe Gumball._

Marshall dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino ¿Qué a dónde iba? Eso ni él lo sabía.

Gumball al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Marshall sintió un aire helado recorrer su cuerpo, sus pies le pesaban tanto y en cuanto pudo reaccionar para ir corriendo detrás el amor de su vida era demasiado tarde, solo habían sido unos segundos los que tardó en reaccionar pero debido a que Marshall flota pudo avanzar más rápido así que sólo vio un camino solo, una lágrima recorrió su rostro pensando en los besos que se habían dado y en las últimas palabras del vampiro. Pero no lo podía dejar así, él ya había tomado una decisión y esa era la de pasar su vida con él, darse una oportunidad, la oportunidad de amarse y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y sólo observar cómo se iba.

 _F: -¡Gumball! Corres demasiado... Rápido. ¿Él es a quien elegiste, cierto?_  
 _G: -Así es Finn y si no hago algo lo perderé, lo siento de verdad pero tengo que irme, sé que va para su casa al menos tomó ese rumbo así que no puedo perder más el tiempo de por sí él ya va muy adelantado, nos vemos después._  
 _F: -C-claro perdona si te cause molestias sabes que no fue mi intención y ve te deseo mucha suerte._  
 _G: -Gracias y no fue tu culpa, te quiero, adiós._

Corrió lo más que pudo, atravesó todo el camino a casa de Marshall la cual está en una cueva un poco obscura y por ese motivo perfecta para un vampiro, hizo su mejor esfuerzo sin embargo cuando llegó no estaba, pensó que tal vez no fue a su casa y decidió cambiar de rumbo en algún momento, tal vez había ido a una taberna así que se fue al pueblo y busco en las tabernas, en tiendas, restaurantes y demás lugares sin éxito, ya había oscurecido y estaba agotado y ya derrotado decidió ir a su castillo a dormir pero al día siguiente iría a buscarlo antes de que saliera el sol.

...

Durante una semana fue a su casa a buscarlo y todos esos días sin éxito, pasaba en las mañanas, en las tardes por sí acaso y en las noches pero en ningún momento lo encontró, el príncipe perdió las esperanzas y optó por la idea de que Marshall se había ido lejos, talvez a tocar con su banda o a la nocheosfera pero en cualquier casó la situación estaba pérdida. Sin ánimos muy deprimido por sus conclusiones se fue rumbo a su castillo y ahí se escondió durante 3 días a las sombras de su habitación, en pijama y sumergido en su cama, los últimos días solo comía un poquito de lo que le traía su mayordomo y seguía durmiendo o llorando sin parar, su mayordomo realmente estaba preocupado ya que su salud estaba empezando a ser afectada además de que estaba descuidando el reino y pensó que tal vez una solución sería hablarle al joven que durante estos días había ido a buscar al Príncipe así que sin pensarlo mando a llamarlo.  
En cuanto aquel joven humano llegó el mayordomo le explicó la situación y le pidió disculpas ya que por orden del mismo Gumball cada vez que Finn lo iba a buscar le habían dicho que no se encontraba siendo en realidad que estaba en su habitación muy decaído, Finn acepto sus disculpas y le dijo que no se preocupara que el sacaría al dulce príncipe de esa habitación.

Gumball escuchó tocar la puerta y ordenó que lo dejaran solo pero siguieron insistiendo, estaba apuntó de levantarse y gritar a quien fuese que quería privacidad y que obedecieran pero cuando escucho una voz joven y conocida retiro esos pensamientos y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la puerta y al ver al chico que estaba parado del otro lado lo abrazó dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, tal vez se vería un poco egoísta incluso hasta tonto que hiciera eso pero de verdad necesitaba un abrazo ahora y aunque se negó estos días se había dado cuenta cuanto había necesitado un abrazó comprensivo.

Finn al sentir tan cálido abrazo sintió una alegría que le recorría, quería ayudarlo él quería ser su apoyo y sacarlo adelante y que Gumball lo necesitará realmente lo hacía feliz.

 _F: -Aquí estoy Gumball, siempre contarás con migo, lo sabes._  
 _G: -Te juró que ya no aguanto más._  
 _F: -¿Qué ha pasado? Ya no me dijiste nada desde que fuiste detrás de Marshall._  
 _G: -¡Se fue! Simplemente no lo alcance y lo estuve buscando todos estos días pero no apareció por ninguna parte y pues yo creo que cumplió su palabra y se fue lejos._  
 _F: -Y-yo de verdad lo lamento Gumball... Pero no puedes hacerte esto ni a tu pueblo ellos te necesitan y yo también y los has abandonado, debes de salir adelante, él se perdió de una gran oportunidad contigo._  
 _G: -No yo fui quien hizo que esa oportunidad se perdiera, soy tan tonto. Pero tienes razón soy un gobernante terrible, lo siento, gracias por estar aquí apoyándome y creo que fue suficiente necesito re tomar mis labores, de verdad gracias Finn eres un gran amigo el único que tengo ahora._  
 _F: -No tienes que agradecerme nada, tu bien sabes que te amo y verte de este modo me duele, así que ánimo y venga que yo te ayudare con lo que sea._

Escuchar un te amo de nuevo proveniente de Finn era extraño aun cuando ya lo había dicho antes. Se dispuso a abrazar de nuevo a Finn pero antes de que lo hiciera el chico se había adelantado, sorprendido pero feliz aceptó el abrazo. El momento, las circunstancias o el hecho de que Gumball era un poco más alto que Finn y que el abrazo haya sido muy rápido y fuerte hizo que el príncipe se hiciera para atrás y cayeran dejando a Finn arriba de él haciendo que a ambos les causará una risa y justo en ese momento escucharon una voz proveniente del pasillo...

 **Hola mis queridos lectores *w* espero que les guste el capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y bueno pues hasta la próxima semana ^-^ qué pasen linda semana y recuerden que los amo 3 PD: sus opiniones me ayudan mucho y si pueden pasar la historia a otras personas es mejor.**


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall tenía el corazón roto, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí o se rompería en pedazos, estar enfrente de ellos era lo que menos quería. Cuando salió pudo percatarse de que el rosado príncipe había decidido seguirlo y como ya no tenía ánimos de seguir escuchándolo apresuró su paso y en la oportunidad que tuvo se escondió tras una casa dejando pasar al príncipe que claramente iba hacia su casa así que decidió ir a su hogar más tarde para no encontrarse con él. Cuando la obscuridad inundó el mundo de Aaa se dio cuenta que ya era momento de ir a su casa en todo caso ya no era hora para el príncipe estuviera en la calle y ya no se lo encontraría, se dirigió a su hogar con la cabeza hecha un caos y los ojos hinchados por culpa de las lágrimas que se escaparon sin querer, entró y se tiró en su cama para llorar o golpear la almohada cuando sonó su teléfono, primero pensó en no contestarlo pero cuando recordó que había quedado de hablar por teléfono con su amigo Keil el cual pertenecía a su banda decidió tomar el teléfono.

 _-¡Hola! Marshall, pensé que no querías habar con tu tan querido amigo ¿cómo has estado?_

 _-Hola Keil, pues digamos que sigo vivo, es lo que cuenta._

 _-¿Problemas?_

 _-Algo así._

 _-¿Con tu madre?_

 _-No, no he hablado con ella hace tiempo._

 _-Uy esto me suena a Gumball, te dije que no era buena idea regresar a ese lugar, si me hubieras aceptado yo te hubiera hecho muy feliz y..._

 _-Keil no empieces con lo mismo y sí me estoy muriendo de nuevo por su culpa aunque el error de regresar fue mío, creo que hubiese sido mejor para el si nunca hubiese vuelto habría sido feliz con ese niño._

 _-¿Está con alguien más? ¿Te rechazo? Pero qué pasa con ese tipo._

 _-No me quiere, eso es lo que pasa Keil, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero encerrarme y no saber nada del mundo por 1000 años o más._

 _-Por favor Marshall no de nuevo, ya pasamos por esto, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no pasaría de nuevo, dime ¿qué pasó?_

 _-Ahhhhg lo sé Keil y te agradezco por haber estado ahí para mí, pues es que Gumball quiere a alguien más, no le importó nada de lo que yo sentía por él y creo que jamás sentirá por mi lo mismo que yo siento por él y eso duele Keil, duele mucho._

 _-¿Sabes qué? Me voy para allá, verás que yo hago que te pongas feliz._  
 _-No es necesario Keil, además quiero estar solo._

 _-No te estoy preguntando, además tengo algunas cosas que comprar y me caerá bien el viaje y si quieres podemos decirle a la banda y tocar en algún bar de ahí sé que eso te hará sentir mejor._

 _-No, no, los chicos por fin tienen sus vacaciones ¿y quieres arruinárselas? además muy apenas te querré ver a ti así que déjalo así está bien y no tengo ganas de tocar ahora._

 _-Bueno, bueno, está bien mañana temprano estoy ahí, suerte que ya estaba cerca. Adiós mi sexy vampiro._

 _-Siempre sabes cómo animarme o fastidiarme. Adiós mi nada sexy amigo *haha*._

 _-Si tengo que ser cero sexy para que rías un poco no me molesta, bueno chao._

Keil siempre sabía cómo hacerlo reír, pero eso era normal se conocían desde pequeños y formaron una banda con la cual eran muy exitosos. Antes de regresar al dulce reino Keil había confesado sus sentimientos a Marshall el aún sentía muchas cosas por Gumball aunque esté lo rechazó muchas veces y no pudo corresponderle a Keil pero a pesar de eso seguían siendo los mejores amigos y le agradecía tanto por siempre estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba como ahora. En el fondo no quería estar solo, sabía que estar solo contribuiría a una profunda depresión y no quería otra, acaba de salir de una.  
Al día siguiente escuchó que tocaron la puerta, se levantó un poco molesto ya que interrumpieron su sueño y era de día, se supone que todos saben que los vampiros duermen de día a que tonto se le ocurriría ir a la casa de un vampiro a molestar a esa hora, se vistió rápido y bajo para abrir pero antes de que se acercará a la puerta escuchó a Gumball gritar su nombre y pidiéndole que abriera, solo se quedó esperando a que se fuera, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con él, después de un rato se fue y él se sentó a pensar un poco triste, estaba triste pero al mismo tiempo molesto, antes de que siguiera con su episodio volvieron a tocar el timbre pero esta vez la voz era otra, una más gruesa y rasposa.

 _-¡Maaaaaaarshaall! abre sé que estás ahí._

 _-Ahí voy, dios porque siempre eres tan fastidioso._

 _-Yo también te extrañe Marshall a ti y tu mal genio._

 _-Anda, pasa. Pues tendré mal genio pero así sigues hablándome significa que no te molesta tanto como dices._

 _-Me acostumbre que es distinto. Pero dime ¿cómo sigues?_

 _-Igual, la verdad siento que no lo superare jamás. Hace un momento vino a buscarme._

 _-¿Y? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?_

 _-No, ni siquiera le abrí._

 _-¿Por qué? De verdad que no te entiendo, andas llorando por qué según tú no te quiere pero si te viene a buscar no le abres. A veces siento que eres masoquista._

 _-No es eso, lo que pasa es que Gumball es una persona buena y obviamente si me vio triste y piensa que es por su culpa vendrá a tratar de componer lo que causo pero sinceramente no quiero que me tenga lastima o algo parecido._

 _\- ¿y si no es eso? No te has puesto a pensar que probablemente el siente algo por ti._

 _\- Claro que no, si realmente sintiera algo por mí no se estaría besando con el mocoso ese, el tal Finn._

 _\- Y ese "mocoso" como lo llamas tu ¿Quién se supone que es?_

 _-Un chico que llego hace días al parecer se perdió, creo que viene de otra dimensión un mundo llamado Ooo y como se llevó bien tanto con Gumball y con Fionna decidió quedarse una temporada y para mi mala suerte el llego al mismo tiempo que yo._

 _-Oh ya veo, y dime ese tal Finn ¿está interesado en Gumball?_

 _-Sí y aunque él no me lo dijo de frente se le nota que quiere a Gumball_

 _-Hay Marshall realmente no sé qué decirte, yo pienso que deberías hablar con Gumball y aclarar toda esta situación, ya si él te dice de frente que no te quiere pues nos vamos de aquí y te olvidas de él._

 _\- No quiero verlo, no quiero hablar con el yo sé que de alguna manera siente algo por Finn y tengo miedo de que me lo confirme._

 _-Entonces no te quejes, realmente eres un necio y solito estas convirtiendo tu vida en un infierno y no hablo de la nocheosfera. Marshall dame una oportunidad, sé que no es el mejor momento pero tal vez de alguna forma yo te puedo hacer olvidarlo, piénsalo, no tienes que responderme ahora._

 _-N-no, no lo sé... por ahora quiero distraerme y olvidar el tema._

 _-Está bien... anda ve a dormir y en la noche nos vamos de fiesta._

Durante los días siguientes se divirtieron mucho y aunque había momentos en los que llegaba a olvidar a su principito siempre de alguna forma terminaba recordándolo ya sea por que seguían en el pueblo o porque Gumball todos esos días fue a buscarlo aunque ningún día le abrió. Ya estaba comenzando a ablandarse cuando dejo de ir y de nuevo se puso triste y se sintió solo, deseando poder algún día besarlo de nuevo...

 *****Alto*****

 **Antes de que te vayas lee la notita /-\**

 **Hola hermosos lectores *-*, bueno pues estaba inspirada y aquí esta otro capítulo antes de tiempo y de paso quería decirles que entrare a la universidad y aunque no quiero que eso afecte a la regularidad en que subo capítulo se que en algún momento me consumirá mas tiempo así que les aviso desde ahorita y pues ojala disfruten el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios y votos. Gracias por leer, los amo y feliz fin de semana ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

Una voz varonil que provenía del pasillo rompió aquel momento.

 _PF:-¿Qué está pasando?_

Finn se levantó un poco apresurado y cuando logró estar de pie ayudó a Gumball a levantarse.

 _F:- Nada, nada, solo resbalamos, no nos mires como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo._  
 _G:- A-así es, no hay de qué preocuparse... ¿Pero dime porque estás aquí flama? ¿Problemas?_  
 _PF:- No nada de eso, vine a buscar a Finn, me dijeron que había venido para acá así que aquí estoy._  
 _F:- No tenías por qué preocuparte, necesitaba hablar con Gumball._  
 ***Contestó un poco molesto***

Gumball sentía una extraña tensión en el aire y no sabía el motivo de aquella situación tan incómoda.

 _G:-Pero ya terminamos de hablar así que no hay necesidad de que te quedes Finn, yo estoy bien. Nos vemos después, de todos modos tengo un reino que atender._  
 ***Sonrió a los dos invasores en su cuarto***

 _PF:- ¡Genial! Ya oíste Finn ya vámonos._  
 _F:- Si ya escuché. Hasta luego Gumball vendré a verte en la noche, cuídate._  
 _G:- Claro, y recuerda que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, hasta luego._

Terminando de decir esto último Finn y el ardiente príncipe salieron de la habitación y del castillo sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Ya estando en el pueblo más específicamente en un parque un poco solitario en donde se detuvieron Finn comenzó la plática.

 _F:- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?_  
 _PF:- Tenía miedo._  
 _F:- ¿Miedo, miedo a que?_  
 _PF:- Miedo a perderte a que terminarás delirando de nuevo por él, miedo a que Gumball por sentirse solo quiera refugiarse en ti._  
 _F:- ¡Por favor! Príncipe ya te dije que Gumball no me quiere y prometiste no hacer escenas._  
 _PF:- ¡Eso es mentira! Se ve en sus ojos que él te quiere aunque sea un poco pero te quiere y si sé que lo prometí pero me gustas y estos días que hemos pasado juntos me ayudaron a darme cuenta que quiero tener otro tipo de ración contigo._  
 _F:- Príncipe... Tú ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos... Y-yo lo quiero a él._  
 _PF:- Yo... lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas quererme a mí y olvidarlo, dame una oportunidad yo sé que podemos ser felices._

Finn quería a Gumball pero sabía que jamás le podría corresponder de la misma forma, había algo en la mirada del peli rosado cada vez que hablaba de Marshall y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. Tal vez era una gran oportunidad de intentar dejar sus sentimientos hacía Gumball además Flama era divertido, guapo y tenía un espíritu aventurero como Finn, no tan grande pero igual lo poseía. Lo pensó varios minutos en silencio y al fin respondió esperando que fuese la mejor decisión.

 _F:- Está bien príncipe yo te tengo cariño y tal vez pueda nacer algo más entre nosotros._

 ***Mostraba una sonrisa dulce y llena de esperanzas***

La felicidad que Flama sentía era muy grande y a pesar de que era muy pronto para decir que amaba a ese chico humano si podía decir que lo quería y le gustaba mucho y tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que este chico sintiera lo mismo por él.

Unos cuantos días pasaron. Gumball atendía su reino, al estar tan ocupado ayudaba a que no pensará tanto en aquel vampiro que era dueño de sus sueños y también ayudaba que no se había sentido muy bien, había pasado tiempo con Finn, Jake y sus dulces ciudadanos, eso le hacía un poco feliz, en estos días conoció mejor a Finn y realmente llegó a tenerle mucho cariño pero había algo que le parecía muy extraño y eso era Flama. Durante los días que pasaron Flama estuvo un poco raro hasta podría decirse que celoso de que pasarán tiempo juntos y le parecía extraño hasta donde sabía Flama y Finn solo eran amigos ¿o no? Antes de que el príncipe rosado llegará a algo en su cabeza interrumpieron sus pensamientos, un guardia banana se acercaba un poco agitado.

 _GB:-¡Príncipe! Hay una pelea en un bar del pueblo._

 _G:- Ustedes son los encargados de eso guardia banana, no entiendo por qué el alboroto, además me siento un poco mal y ya me iba a dormir._  
 _GB:- Perdón pero lo que pasa príncipe es que no es un dulce ciudadano el que está causando problemas sino Marshall, el rey vampiro y usted sabe que él es muy fuerte y todos los guardia bananas le tienen miedo, así que pensamos que usted podía hacer algo._

La impresión que recibió al escuchar ese nombre lo había dejado sin palabras ¿Marshall estaba en el dulce reino? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el pueblo? ¿Era momento de arreglar las cosas?  
Sin decir nada más corrió a la taberna que se le ocurrió primero, vino a su mente porque sabía que ese lugar era el favorito de Marshall.  
Entró y lo vio, ahí estaba todo borracho y causando alboroto con otros borrachos, Gumball se acercó lo más rápido que pudo lo tomó del brazo, hizo que girará hacia él y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo lo cual hizo que el borracho rey vampiro se tambaleara un poco y por un momento se resistió hasta que se dio cuenta quien lo estaba abrazando, Gumball lo tomo de la barbilla con un poco de torpeza acercándose lentamente con la intención de juntar sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso después de días sin verse pero antes de que sus labios se juntarán Marshall se alejó.

 _M:_ _-Hola su majestad ¿A qué ha venido? ¿A que sea su títere de nuevo? Pues adivina que... Ya no me interesas, ya te remplace._

 ***dijo tambaleándose y con un ligero hipo a causa de la borrachera***  
Gumball y Keil (que también estaba presente y al parecer sobrio tratando de controlar a su amigo) se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar las palabras de Marshall.

 _G:- ¿Marshall de que estas hablando?_

 ***dijo con el ceño fruncido y temeroso por la respuesta***  
 _M:- Pues que ya tengo a alguien más._  
 _G:- ¿A-así? Y ¿a quién?_  
 _M:- Bueno te presento a mi novio Keil, es muy guapo ¿no?_

Después de decir eso Marshall tomó a Keil por la cintura acercándolo y enfrente de Gumball lo beso haciendo que al peli rosado se le llenarán los ojos de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a formar una mueca de tristeza y sin más salió corriendo de aquel lugar al que a nadie parecía importarle lo que estaba pasado.

 _Al salir Gumball de la taberna Keil se apartó bruscamente de aquel beso._  
 _K:- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Marsh yo te quiero mucho pero no pretendo ser tu juguete para que le des picones._  
 _M:- ¡Hay por favor! Solo fue_ __ _ ***Hip***_ _broma, ya no te esponjes._  
 _K:- Pues déjate de bromitas, lastimaste a ese chico, hay Marshall mañana esto te va a pesar._  
 _M:- Ya deja los dramas, vamos a_ _ ***Hip***_ _seguir la fieeeesta._  
 _K:- Creo que fue suficiente por hoy Marshall vámonos para tu casa._

El príncipe tenía el corazón hecho pedazos se dirigió a su castillo sin ánimos de nada. ¿Que había sido eso? Acaso Marshall todo este tiempo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos o era acaso que él era otro de sus jueguitos, al pensar en todo eso una rabia combinada con un corazón roto hacia que sus fuerzas disminuyeran y se mareara. Cuando entró por fin a su castillo Finn y el príncipe Flama estaban en la sala esperándolo y Gumball al acercarse se percató de que estaban tomados por la mano.

 _F:-¿Qué pasó príncipe? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?_

 ***Con un nudo en la garganta y una triste sonrisa respondió***

 _G:- Creo que aclaramos todo._  
 _F:- ¡Qué bien! Me alegro tanto por ustedes. Yo quería contarte que desde hace unos días salgo con Flama y pues en dos días regresa Fionna y creo que ya es tiempo de irme._

Las emociones eran demasiado. Coraje, dolor, tristeza, fiebre e impresiones acabaron con su...

 *****Alto*****  
 **Lee la nota**

 **Bueno e aquí un capitulo mas de Polos opuestos.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Aprovechó para informarles que esta cerca el final :3 déjenme recomendaciones y de más. Gracias por leer, los amo /-\ hasta el próximo lunes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dos días habían pasado desde que Gumball había estado en cama con gripe y resfriado. El príncipe doctor ordenó que lo alimentaran bien, que tomará sus medicamentos pero sobre todo que lo dejarán descansar sin preocupaciones. Fionna ya había regresado de su viaje encontrándose con la noticia de que Gumball estaba enfermo y regaño un poco a Finn ya que no lo cuido debidamente también se topó con la noticia de que Flama y Finn tenían una relación, al principio se sorprendió mucho pero los felicito por ello.

 _Fnna: Vaya que sorpresa, felicidades pero ¿Cómo harán con la larga distancia?_ _  
F: Muchas gracias Fionna y pues por lo pronto Flama se ira conmigo unas semanas, quiero que conozca más cosas sobre mí y ya después nos turnaremos para visitarnos y no dejar de vernos, no queremos que la distancia marque diferencia.  
PF: Si, además ahorita no tenemos tanta prisa y mi mama accedió sin problemas_ _  
Fnna: Oh ya entiendo pero ¿no te ibas en cuanto yo llegará Finn?  
PF: Es que Finn quiere esperarse hasta que Gumball éste bien.  
*dijo mientras rodaba los ojos*_ _  
F: Y mientras eso pasa me quedaré aquí en el castillo.  
Fnna: No tienes que, sabes que puedes estar en la casa del árbol.  
F: Es pequeña no queremos incomodar además ustedes son unas damas, Jake y yo no podemos quedarnos y mentita ya nos preparó unas habitaciones, no te preocupes.  
PF: ¡Ah! No sabía que te quedarías en el castillo... No me comentaste nada._

 ***dijo con una molestia mal disimulada*  
** _F: Pues porque lo decidimos hace un rato con mentita y Jake, y no seas dramático, no pasa nada._ _  
Fnna: Bueno... sirve para que cuides a Gumball mientras no estoy. En fin ya dicho todo esto me voy chicos Cake quiere descansar del largo viaje, los veo mañana y no se porten mal eh._

 ***dijo con un tono de picardía***  
 _PF: Finn es demasiado correcto para portarse mal aunque le he insistido *jaja*_ _  
F: A-adiós Fionna y ya dejen de decir esas cosas._  
 ***un notorio sonrojo se reflejó en su rostro***

 _Fnna: Adiós tortolitos_

Después de una conversación un poco incomoda Fionna y Flama se retiraron para irse a sus respectivos hogares, Finn se despidió de ellos y se dispuso a cenar con Jake quien se pasaba el día holgazaneando como era costumbre en él. Cuando Jake se enteró de que Finn había comenzado una relación con Flama, se sorprendió pero lo apoyo sin dudarlo, Jake era más que su mejor amigo, era su hermano y cada vez lo demostraba más. Terminando de cenar se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones para dormir, Finn se puso su pijama y se recostó al igual que Jake, la diferencia es que Jake se durmió casi al instante y Finn no conciliaba el sueño así que decidió salir a caminar, tomó una pequeña manta y se puso sus zapatos sin cambiarse la pijama y abandono el cuarto pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con ese príncipe rosado que aún le provocaba algo. 

_F: Gumball ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? Sabes que tienes que reposar._

 _G: Ya lo sé mamá pero quería ir al baño y el de mi habitación está asqueroso así que vine al del pasillo.  
F: Está bien pero ven yo te llevo a tu habitación, no quiero que te enfermes más y que Fionna me vuelva a regañar._

 _G: De pronto es un poco gruñona *haha*_

 _F: Ni que lo digas_

Mientras Finn lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación Gumball estaba aún pensaba lo que había pasado antes de que todo se le nublara, quería creer que fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy cruel. Llegaron a la habitación y Finn lo recostó y le dio sus medicinas sentándose en el costado de la cama.

 _F: ¿Cómo te sientes?_ _  
G: Mal, el dolor que siento no disminuye con ninguna medicina.  
F: Bueno no exageres que sólo fue una gripa.  
G: No hablo de la gripa.  
*Un nudo en la garganta se formaba*_ _  
F: ¿Marshall?_ _  
G: ¿Sabes lo que pasó?_ _  
F: pensé que ya se habían arreglado las cosas entre ustedes pero en estos dos días que estuviste enfermo él ni siquiera se presentó así que supuse que las cosas seguían igual.  
G: No, las cosas no siguen igual, ya las aclaramos o por lo menos a mí ya me quedaron claras.  
F: Entonces ¿ya son novios?  
G: No, él ya tiene novio al parecer jugo con mis sentimientos, tal vez creyó que era un ingenuo_ _  
F: Ese maldito, sabía que haría una estupidez pero ahorita me va a escuchar._ _  
G: ¡Noo!... No hagas nada, yo soy quien arruino todo, supongo._

Finn abrazo a Gumball odiando a Marshall por haberlo lastimado. Gumball se acostó en su cama pidiéndole a Finn que se quedará con él porque no quería sentirse solo, no quería ser egoísta pero en este momento necesitaba algo de compañía. 

_F: sabes que siempre cuentas con migo._

 _G: Oye Finn ¿Que pasa entre tú y Flama?_ _  
F: Emm... bueeeno... estamos saliendo.  
G: Ah... Me alegro mucho por ustedes, estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos, les deseo lo mejor y si necesitas un consejo ya sabes que aquí estoy yo aunque sea un fracaso en el amor y..._

 _F: Ya *shhh* no hablemos de eso... solo vamos a dormir, quiero disfrutar este momento._

De nuevo sintió esa sensación extraña en su pecho y lo odiaba, trato de ya no pensar en ello y se fue perdiendo en un profundo sueño en su habitación esa noche tan peculiar abrazado de él chico más dulce, ex pretendiente y único amigo en estos momentos, eso hacía que se sintiera extraño, relajado y contento a pesar de lo que había pasado con su pálido vampiro.

Marshall había pasado ya varios días ahogado en licor y fiestas, ni siquiera había podido tener un momento de sobriedad para darse cuenta de lo había hecho ya hace 2 días. Keil luchó para mantenerlo sobrio y por fin lo logró, lo metió a bañar cosa que no fue de importancia ya que varias veces había ocurrido, le dio un café y lo hizo comer, ya más centrado empezaron a hablar. 

_K: por fin te veo sobrio en estos días, te excediste._

 _M: ¡No grites! Y no seas exagerado ya habíamos hecho esto en otras ocasiones y en mi lugar estabas tú así que no te des de santo.  
K: Pero no hacia tantas tonterías como la que hiciste tú, mira solo digo que no debiste comportarte de esa manera con el príncipe.  
M: ¿Cual príncipe? ¿De que estas hablando?_ _  
K: Sabía que no recordarías nada... Marsh me besaste enfrente de él, le dijiste que lo habías remplazado y que yo era tu novio.  
M: ¿Queeee? No, no, eso es mentira, ¿porque demonios dejaste que hiciera eso? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?_ _  
K: Oye, oye tranquilo no querrás hostigar a tu nuevo novio.  
M: ¡Ay No juegues! Anda dime.  
K: Pues como te explico, mmm mira Gumball puso cara de que realmente le había afectado, en cuanto me besaste enfrente de él se fue y seguiste tomando y dándome besos que por cierto fueron deliciosos dejando de lado el sabor a alcohol.  
M: ¡Keil concéntrate!  
K: Esta bien, perdón, tiene 2 días desde que pasó eso y déjame decirte que escuche por ahí que el príncipe está enfermo.  
M: No puede ser, ¡soy un idiota! Perdóname Keil, no debí hacerte eso ni él y tengo que arreglar las cosas.  
K: Si, si, ya lo sé y no te preocupes por mí da igual, hace mucho aprendí que a quien querías era a él._ _  
M: sabes que no me da igual, enserio perdóname sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y soy un estúpido a veces. Me voy tengo que hablar con mi... con Gumball.  
K: Te perdonó sabes que yo no puedo estar enojado contigo y ve anda no te preocupes por mí pero cuídate que ya está amaneciendo y no quiero que te quemes y él te vea tan feo.  
M: Eres genial, de verdad que no te merezco, búscate algo mejor que yo Keil, de verdad._

 _K: Si ya lo sé, eres terrible merezco a alguien m as guapo y carismático algo asi como yo *jaja* pero anda vete de aquí que no te perdonare si no arreglas tu situación amorosa, estoy cansado de limpiarte los mocos._

 _M: De verdad eres genial, adiós._

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al dulce reino a toda prisa con el corazón agitadísimo y dispuesto a arreglar de una vez por todas todo, si Gumball no lo quería era mejor que se lo dijera en la cara aunque antes tenía que aclararle que lo de antes fue una tontería y que lo ama con locura. Entró efusivamente a aquel castillo topándose con mentita quien al verlo se asustó un poco.

 _Msh: ¿Dónde está el príncipe?  
M: En su habitación, su majestad pero..._

No lo dejó terminar de hablar porque enseguida subió las escaleras, cruzó el enorme pasillo que daba a la habitación principal, empezó a acercarse más lento y estando frente a la puerta pensó en tocar, gritar o tal vez entrar sin previo aviso...

 *****Lee la notita*******

 **¿Que creen que pase?**

 **¿No aman a Keil? (Yo si xD)**

 **Hola mis hermoooosisisimos lectores *-* aquí les tengo un capitulo mas de polos opuestos, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me no me convenció del todo y el capitulo pasado creo que tampoco les gusto :P, en fin los quiero muchisiiiimo y nos vemos la próxima semana. Dejen sus comentarios, votos, etc. Linda semana**

 **AVISO: Quería informales que quiero subir otro Fanfic (MarshallxGumball) cuando Polos opuestos termine pero de una manera diferente en cuanto a redacción y psicología de los personajes y quiero que me digan que les parece.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sin embargo cuando colocó su mano en el picaporte este giró abriendo la puerta y de inmediato noto a Gumball parado frente a él en bóxer y con la camisa desabrochada. Se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que Marshall fue bajando su mirada para posar su vista en su entre pierna haciendo que el otro se avergonzada. Justo en ese momento tan bochornoso se escuchó una voz proveniente del baño lo cual sacó a Marshall de sus pícaros pensamientos.

F: -¿Gumbaaaaall estás listo?  
M: -¿Q-quee?... Pero qué demonios pasa aquí

¿Qué estaba pasando? Realmente pensó que su Principito estaba dolido por el pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo, estuvo muy ocupado con su amante... Bueno no lo podía llamar amante ya que él no era su novio pero así se sentía peor que basura, como idiota por pensar cosas que no debía pensar. No lo podía creer pero lo que estaba viendo era tan real como su corazón hecho pedazos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y el con todos los esfuerzos del mundo trato de ocultarlo, ya no quería verse como un débil y menos por alguien que seguramente se burlaba de sus sentimientos a sus espaldas. Tomo firmeza en la voz y se puso en una posición más relajada, recargado en la pared cruzando los pies y con la vista medio baja sonrió un poco.

M: -Así que no has tardado nada en conseguir un amiguito.

*dijo con desdén*  
G: -N-no, no, esto no es lo que parece, cariño yo...  
M:- *haha* ¿Cariño? ¿Yo soy tu cariño? Por favor no me tomes el pelo... A mí no me interesa ser una colección para tu cama.

Un ardor leve se situó en su mejilla y para cuando pudo retomar la realidad se dio cuenta que Gumball le había soltado una bofetada.

G: -P-perdón pero te estás pasando y estas siendo muy injusto  
M: -Sabes que... Mejor te dejo con tu amiguito para...

La puerta del baño se abrió para mostrar al chico que estaba dentro. Al percatarse de la situación supo que había metido a Gumball en un problema, la situación se prestaba para malos entendidos. Se quedó observando y sintiendo la tensión, Marshall tenía su mano en la mejilla cosa que le había inquietado, Gumball estaba en bóxer... Espera ¿Qué? ¿Estaba en bóxer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en bóxer? Ahora entendía mejor la situación y se sentía avergonzado.

F: -Ehhh M-marshall necesitamos hablar de una buena vez... 

**Hola hermosuras *-* aquí les tengo un capítulo más de Polos opuestos, espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí y tal vez no lo notaron pero es la primera vez que me retraso en esta historia al subir :P pero fue por problemas de Internet y esas cosas, en fin... Feliz semana, éxito en todo lo que hagan y hasta el próximo lunes. Los amodoro *-***


	12. Chapter 12

El semblante que portaba el chico rubio era duro. Ya era suficiente de tanto revoltijo de emociones y acciones. Tomó a Marshall de la mano, lo condujo al pasillo y antes de salir giró su cabeza a Gumball y le dijo que se terminará de vestir, enseguida cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí un momento en silencio junto a aquel pelinegro enfadado.

 _M: Me puedes decir ¿qué quieres?_ _  
F: Marshall, escucha yo...  
M: No te quiero escuchar, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Me fastidia tu presencia._ _  
F: Te callas y me escuchas. Marshall déjate de bobadas de una buena vez... ¿Quieres a Gumball?_ _  
M: Si. Pero a ti no te incumbe_  
 ***dijo de mala gana*** **  
** _F: ¿Entonces porque estás saliendo con alguien más?  
M: No estoy saliendo con nadie, yo... Lo dije porque estaba enojado nada mas pero en todo caso yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, así que...  
F: Entonces déjate de tanta tontería y corre a abrazar al príncipe.  
M: ¿Y darle más entretenimiento? ¿Qué? ¿Ya se aburrieron en la cama?_ _  
F:_ _ ***ash***_ _¡Marshall! Él y yo no tenemos nada, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ese chico te quiere. ¿Eres idiota o te haces?_ _  
M: ¡Oye! Nadie me llama idiota y en todo caso ¿que se supone que es lo que vi?_ _  
F: Nada, no viste nada. Ayer me quede a cuidar de él ya que se sentía fatal, como tenía un poco de fiebre y el corazón despedazado por tu culpa me quede a acompañarlo y nos quedamos dormidos pero ¡no hicimos nada! En la mañana yo entre al baño y él se despertó, me gritó desde la habitación que no saliera porque se estaba cambiando y ahí fue cuando llegaste. ¿Te das cuenta? Estas perdiendo a tu chico por tonterías. Además déjame informarte que yo tengo una pareja a la cual le tengo un gran cariño y bueno Gumball es un graaan amigo y no me gusta verlo sufrir.  
M: ¿tengo que creerte?_  
 ***puso cara de escéptico***  
 _F: Si de verdad lo amas, sí._ _  
M: Está bien, digamos que te creo pero ¿ahora como hago para que el me perdone? Le he dicho cosas muy ofensivas y mentiras. Ahora soy el malo.  
F: Amm empieza con pedirle perdón, ¿no crees?_  
 ***dijo con tono sarcástico***  
 _M: Ja...ja que genio eres y además comediante. En todo caso gracias aunque hubiese sido mejor si te hubieras alejado de él desde el comienzo.  
F: El atrae a cualquiera, no me culpes. Pero anda ve ya no pierdan más tiempo, yo sé que tú sabrás como hacer que te perdone._

Finn había cumplido su cometido, dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Marshall en las escaleras, donde Finn se sorprendió de ver al Príncipe flama con un gesto evidente de enfado.

Marshall tomó el picaporte pero antes de hacerlo girar se detuvo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Era difícil poner la cara después de semejantes palabras groseras, intentó alejar esos pensamientos. Había una cosa en la que concordaba con Finn y era que ya no quería perder más tiempo. Giró el picaporte y ahí estaba el peli rosado sentado en una orilla de la cama aún con bóxer y la camisa desabrochada.

 _M: ¿por qué no te has cambiado?  
G: No tengo pantalones limpios._  
 ***su tono era seco y frío***  
 _M: Pues te ves genial así._  
 ***dijo con una sonrisa picarona***  
 _G: ¿Entonces nos insultamos y luego nos decimos piropos?  
M: Mm ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser un completo idiota?_ _  
G: No lo sé... Has hablado de más sin tener pruebas.  
M: lo sé pero ¿que querías qué pensará si vengo a corregir las cosas y te encuentro semidesnudo y con aquel niño en el baño? ¿Quieres que te felicite?_ _  
G: Y ahora sarcasmo.  
M: No, no... Sólo quiero que me perdones mi principito.  
G: Ve a decirle así a tu novio, por favor.  
M: No existe ningún novio, escucha, Keil es solo un amigo. Entiéndeme estaba borracho y despechado, fue una tontería de mi parte, lo acepto pero por eso estoy aquí para corregirlo.  
G: ¿D-de verdad... No es tu novio?_ _  
M: por supuesto que no, yo amo a otra persona.  
G: ¿A-así? ¿A quién?  
M: A ti y ya no soporto estar sin ti._

En ese momento tomó a Gumball por la cintura haciendo que se acercará a él para besarlo, el beso duro segundos, minutos, horas eso era lo de menos. Pudieron saborear cada instante mientras la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse. Marshall recostó a Gumball en la cama y agradeció que este ya estuviera se mi desnudo. Término por desabrochar su camisa y la tiró fuera mientras seguía besándolo y pudo notar como las mejillas de Gumball se enrojecían y su cara formaba una expresión que por primera vez veía, era de deseo y felicidad y sintió una enorme alegría recorrer su cuerpo transformándose en besos, caricias, mordiscos, etc. Con su dedo pulgar jugueteo con el borde del bóxer haciendo alarmar un poco al príncipe. Retiro su mano de aquel bóxer y abrió su propia camisa para arrojarla fuera pero algo le sorprendió...

 _ **Notaaaa!**_ __

 **Hola hermosuras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo *-* espero de verdad que les guste y pues que comenten, voten y si pueden que pasen la historia a sus amigos y familiares. Gracias por seguir leyendo, que tengan una excelente semana. Suerte los que entraron a clases y nos leemos la próxima semana. Los adoro *-*.**


	13. Chapter 13 Y Final

Era el sueño de todo seme. El dulce príncipe había terminado arriba de Marshall. Aunque con los brazos temblorosos y un rostro a punto de estallar lo cual hizo a Marshall dedicar una pequeña sonrisa.

F: ¿D-de... que te estas riendo... t-tonto?  
M: Tu cara está completamente roja.  
F: Cállate, deberías estar feliz.  
M: Lo estoy y mucho. Veamos como lo haces. *dijo con un tono sutilmente burlón*

Gumball aceptando el pequeño reto comenzó a besar de manera un tanto torpe el largo y gris cuello de Marshall, con un temblor notorio en las manos intento retirar la camisa del apuesto vampiro.

¡Era tan tierno! Absolutamente no podría hacerlo, pero por querer ganarle a aquel colmilludo burlón lo intentaría. Marshall detuvo su mano en plena misión, lo beso tiernamente y volvió a girar para estar arriba de Gumball de nuevo.

M: Tranquilo, pequeño. Te enseñaré como se hace.  
G: Y-yo... puedo.  
M: Te dará un infarto antes de que logres hacerlo.  
F: E-eso no es gracioso.

La ropa de ambos fue arrebatada en un cerrar de ojos, la habitación parecía un horno, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Ciertamente este era uno de los sueños más hermosos que jamás nadie pudo tener. Las respiraciones se agitaban, sus cuerpos se fundían entre sí. Pasaron toda la noche sintiéndose el uno al otro, amándose el uno al otro. ¿Realmente esto tan maravilloso podría ser solamente un sueño? ...

Finn estaba un poco confuso, había renunciado completamente a Gumball pero no estaba triste ni tampoco enojado más bien estaba feliz y tranquilo, todo sería perfecto si no fuese por...

Fma: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
F: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De que estas hablando?  
Fma: Vine a buscarte y mentita me dijo que estabas con el… ¿Porque estabas en la recamara de Gumball?

Por un instante de verdad olvido como se podía mal interpretar la situación y se sentía tonto por eso.

F: *Pof * ¿Me creerías si te sigo que uní a Marshall y Gumball y que solo estaba cuidando la salud de Gumball?  
Fma: No lo sé.  
F: Entonces no tengo más que decir. Esa es la verdad y nada más que la verdad.  
Fma: ¿No piensas defenderte más?  
F: Diga lo que diga no creo que me creas.  
Fma: ¿Tan poco te importó? Que ni siquiera te molestas en aclararme está situación. De verdad estoy esperando que me digas algo para creerte, aunque sea inventado.  
F: No tengo que inventar nada, esa es la verdad. Flama tu sabes que te quiero.  
Fma: Pero a él lo quieres más.  
F: No es así. Por favor ya no lo metas, él no tiene nada que ver entre tú y yo. Somos novios ¿no?  
Fma: S-si...  
F: ¿Lo ves? Tú me perteneces, yo te pertenezco. Así que no me hagas drama y bésame.

Flama jamás se sintió tan contento, por fin lo sentía suyo y eso le hacía completamente feliz.  
_

Los siguientes días se fueron tan rápido que casi no lo notaron. Finn se había regresado a su dimensión junto con el Príncipe Flama y Jake, con la promesa de regresar tan pronto pudieran. Fionna y Cake estaban muy felices por haber entablado una buena amistad con ellos. Keil también se había marchado después de poder ver a su amigo tan contento no tenía más que hacer ahí, se reunió con los chicos para seguir de fiesta por lo menos un mes más para después comenzar otra gira junto con Marsh. Al principio le dolió haberlo perdido pero apareció alguien muy especial en su vida, sin embargo esa es otra historia.  
Por otro lado Finn y Marshall estaban mejor que nunca, los últimos días había sido como una luna de miel. Casi no se habían separado y pronto decidieron vivir juntos.

M: ¿Sabes?  
F: ¿Que, amor?  
M: Me endulzas la vida.  
F: A-ah ¿sí? *sonrojo* y pensar que somos polos opuestos. Siempre creí que esto era realmente lejano.  
M: Pues ya ves que no. Ahora eres mi presente y mi futuro.

Y así vivieron tan felices como nunca, rodeados de personas que los querían mucho.

Fin.

Tras poner aquel punto final se sentía como cada historia que terminaba. Triste y destrozado. Otra historia más que terminaba con las ilusiones de que algún día pasará. Había momentos en los que se sentía estúpido escribiendo está clase de historias pero era la única forma de sobrellevar lo. Amar a una persona y no poder decírselo es algo que verdaderamente mata. Siendo el rey de los vampiros nadie creería que pudiera escribir de manera tan "cursi".  
Lágrimas recorrían su rostro, el dolor era tan pesado como siempre. Todos los días se comporta como un malcriado frente a él a veces lo hace sin querer, otras para no perder los estribos y besarlo...

Pero hoy por fin se acabará, es el cumpleaños de Gumball y no hay manera de que impidan que por fin se confiese, sea cual sea la respuesta su corazón lo soportará, lleva años preparándose para lo que sea...

¿TO BE CONTINUED?

Antes de que intenten matarme quiero aclarar que el final tiene una conexión con otra historia que comenzare xD. Lo siento tenía que ser un poco dramática. Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y siguen apoyándome realmente llegue a deprimirme por eso no escribí nada en estas semanas (aparte de que cada vez tengo menos tiempo). De verdad los amo y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia :3….. Porfis si les interesa estén al pendientes y bueno no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto :3 los amooo y que pasen una excelente semana.


	14. AVISO

_**Aviso *~***_

 _ **Hola pequeñas hermosuras ^-^ les agradezco por darle me gusta y seguir esta historia :3 quiero informarles que acabo de subir el prólogo de la segunda parte de "Polos opuestos" y bueno los invito a seguir esa historia os prometo una mejor redacción y narración :3**_

 _ **Gracias de verdad y los amo *~***_


End file.
